


You had one job !

by areeskimosreal



Category: Peter Kay's Car Share (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:54:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24723385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/areeskimosreal/pseuds/areeskimosreal
Summary: Serendipity, Fate, Karma or Devine intervention, call it what you want it brought John and Kayleigh together, or was it just luck.
Relationships: Kayleigh Kitson & John Redmond
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	You had one job !

" Two, maybe three hours, it depends on us really "

" I'll phone Tom then, tell him about eight ?"

" We'll be finished by then I'm sure, but if we're not, I suspect Dave will let you leave anyway "

" Thanks Cath "

" No worries Pamela, we'll start as soon as Dave gets here, oh speak of the Devil, what kept you?"

" I do have a store to run you know, Cath "

" Could have fooled me, anyway get a coffee, and we can start "

" Right." Dave said, " anybody else want one ?"

Both Cath and Pamela declined.

Dave soon returned with his brew and sat at the round table with the two women from HR.

" So remind me again why can't we just do names in a hat ?"

" Because David, there are some internal frictions we have to try to defuse, and putting some of the wrong people together would cause nowt but chaos "

" Head office should be doing this, it was their idea, car share, save fuel, save the whale, save the planet, and other hippy shite, if they want it they should have set up the pairs"

" I agree but they didn't, so we are "

" Don't I bloody know it, so let's get on, how many cars ?"

" Eighteen," Pamela said, scanning an A4 sheet.

" I thought seventeen ?" Cath looked at her assistant.

" John added his name ". Dave grinned.

" I've been trying to convince him for a month, how did you get him to agree?" Cath was incredulous.

" Appealed to his better nature "

" No Dave , seriously how ?"

" I pointed out he would lose his parking space, and if he joined he'd get free fuel "

" Well I never thought of threats and blackmail "

" Perhaps you should. " Dave grinned.

" Mmm" Cath smiled.

" Right first up, Sandra, I'll put her with Jean " Dave said as he wrote something down.

" No you won't " 

" Won't I ?"

" No, tell him Pamela "

" Sandra's son got Jean's daughter pregnant, he refused to accept responsibility, even after the DNA test proved it, there's bad blood between them."

" Okay then Jean can go with Martin C."

" Nope "

" Oh for Christ's sake why not ?"

" Martin is only to travel with male colleagues "

" Says who ?"

" Head office " Pamela smiled weakly.

" Oh yea, I forgot about that little episode, dirty little pervert "

" So I'll put Martin C with George, okay ?"

Pamela looked towards Dave and Cath, they both nodded in acquiescence.

" Good that's one done " she continued.

" Jean with Monica ?" Dave inquired.

"Pamela ?" 

" That's fine Cath, no issues there "

" Two done, we're on a roll ladies " Dave grinned, and did a sarcastic thumbs up.

" Carrying on Dave …" Cath said sharply.

" Alexa and Miranda" 

Pamela chuckled.

Dave and Cath looked at her,

" You're joking right ?" 

Both Cath and Dave shook their heads .

" Alexa is transitioning?"

" We know that, we've had to arrange things for him " Dave replied.

" Her " Pamela admonished.

" Her " Dave said through his teeth.

" And Miranda is a member of some non mainstream religion that is dead set against that sort of thing "

" Sort of thing ? " Cath smiled.

" That's what Miranda called it, that sort of thing "

" Right so Alexa and who then ?"

" Chantelle ?" Pamela suggested.

" Wrong quadrant " 

" What in the name of hell does wrong quadrant mean, it's a shop in Bolton we work in, not bloody Startrek ? " Dave threw his pen down.

" Head office has a north/ south east /west divide centred on the store, they would if possible prefer people from the same quadrant to travel together "

" Bloody cobblers if you ask me "

" Well they didn't Dave, it does make sense though, you would have to be mad to add time onto your commute to pick someone up, wouldn't you ? "

" Aye, I suppose so"

" So keeping people who are relatively local to each other is the way to go " Cath continued.

" So Alexa and Betty , and Miranda can travel with Joyce " 

" Joyce Chung ?"

" Uh huh, she just moved to Pendlebury so that's ideal for them both .

" Sean and Barry ?" Dave enquired.

" Barry hates Sean, so no " Pamela was quite emphatic.

" Need I know why ?" 

" Sean is not as tough as he thinks he is, and Barry is much tougher than any of us thought he was, leave it at that shall we ?"

" Best left unsaid. " Cath said.

" God almighty, what a bloody place " Dave resigned himself to a long night.

The deliberations ran on, around eight Pamela asked if she could leave as they were almost done.

" Aye on you go love, not fair to keep Tom waiting, that's alright isn't it Dave ?"

" Aye, away you go , me and Cath will soon finish, in fact tell me who pairs with who out of these last four and you can both go "

" You sure Dave ?"

" Aye, tell me the final pairings, I'll type it up, print it put it on the notice boards, I'll also email head office, pointless us all hanging around "

" If you're sure ?"

" Hurry up before I change my mind " Dave said uncharacteristically humorously.

" Right " Cath said pointing at the sheet," her and her, and her and him, we'll put the friends together, got it ?"

" Do I look simple ?, no don't answer that, I've got it, so off you go ladies, I'll see you both on Monday "

" You'll see me Tuesday Dave, I'm in Chester on Monday "

" So you are Cath, thanks for reminding me "

Pamela and Cath took their leave, Dave fetched himself another coffee, and after a quick cigarette, set to work.

Cath entered the car park just as John was going in the staff entrance, having gallantly ushered his car share partner in the door before him. She smiled as she saw pairs of employees meandering towards the entrance all deep in conversation, Car Share might be a success after all.

She headed straight to her office and caught up with her emails. She skimmed through most of them. One from head office to Dave, asking him to pass on their thanks to Cath and Pamela caught her eye, she smiled as she read it, smiled for a bit, her mood changed as she neared the end.

" Dave you bloody idiot " she shouted at the screen, she printed off her screen page and read it to herself again, she took a deep breath and shook her head.

" Come in ." Dave said cheerily.

" You idiot, you had one job Dave, one bloody job "

" What's got your knickers in a twist ?"

" Car share that's what "

" It seems to be going well isn't it, it looks like it's going to be successful ?"

" Apart from one little thing "

" What little thing ?"

" That " she put the page on Dave's desk.

" And ?" 

" Seventeen and eighteen are wrong "

" You said Elsie and Janine "

" No, I said not Elsie and Janine "

"Sure ?"

"Positive " Dave sat thinking.

" Oh, right so you did, now I think of it "

" So now poor John is stuck with her."

" It might not be that bad "

" Not that bad ?"

" Well they might find that they have something in common eh ?"

" I doubt that very much Dave "

" We can hope eh ?"

" He'll want to sit quietly on his way in, you know what he's like, or listen to Five live or something, she'll want pop music, and she'll talk continuously, they will drive each other nuts, mark my words David, mark my words "

" Well they can swap in a week, if they want "

" Oh I'm sure they'll want to"

" Me too, John Redmond and Kayleigh Kitson ?"

" Nah " they said together, then chuckled.

" Never in a million years " Dave added.


End file.
